Solitude
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: a series of dmhg oneshots. reviews would be very nice, brighten up my day. 5: an awkward silence turns out to not always be a bad thing... discontinued for now....
1. Weight of the World

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp or the song.**

**Weight of the World**

My alarm goes off and I sit bolt up right. I look at the clock. It's six in the morning. I stare at it, willing time to stop. I didn't want to wake up this morning. I had prayed last night to the gods to not let me wake up. I prayed that I could sleep eternally. It wasn't granted. I sigh and swing my legs out of bed. They touch the cold wooden floor.

The floorboards made a creaking sound as I shifted my weight to my feet and groggily went to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

xxx

Entering the Great Hall everything was going as normal. No one shouted a "Happy Birthday Hermione!" to me and I was satisfied. I didn't want to turn sixteen. I zoned out. I kept thinking over and over again how ridiculous I am. How stupid I am. _For being so book smart I sure am street stupid._ I think to myself. I feel the tears in my eyes build up but I won't let them go.

"Hey Hermione are you ok?" Harry asks kindly. Kindly? Yeah right. He's only my "friend" because I know _Hogwarts, A History _by heart and know practically every answer to any question the Professors throw at me.

"Yeah! I'm fine." I fake cheeriness. I think it's quite funny I can fool anyone. Especially my so-called best friends. They ask as if it were required and when I reply "yes I'm fine" they drop it there and don't try to go depth into it. But, I suppose that's my fault isn't it? I don't give them reason to "look into depth" about it. I suppose that's where I'm "torn". I want them to know I'm not ok but at the same time I don't feel it's their business.

I slap a fake smile on my face and begin my day. For most of the day I even forget it's my birthday. But the fact comes back full force when I lay eyes on my secret love. Ok it wasn't love but it wasn't a giggling school girl crush. I suppose I could call it "like". His intense, intimidating gray-eyed stare proved to me I was worthless. His shining flipped-to-the-side blond hair showed that I was silly. His handsome figure confirmed that I wasn't for him; that it was useless to dream up fantasies about the two of us. And you know what? I believe him.

I know that he and I could never be together. I would never feel his arms wrapped around me tightly, warding off all danger to me. Protecting me; being there for me when I was too stressed out from my life. I know it will never happen. My dreams are all I have. And how painstaking "saucy" and make-me-crumble they are. Sometimes, after I wake up, I can still feel his feather light touch or feel his possessive lips against mine. It tears me to pieces to have to relive those dreams.

I shiver. _Stop thinking about them! then maybe they'll go away!_ I shout into my head. I eventually sigh and try to pay attention to Professor Snape ramble on about something I already know. I must have zoned out again because I feel someone nudge me and I snap back to attention. Snape is staring at me almost expectantly. The Slytherins are laughing, even **him**. I feel myself go red in the face.

"Can you repeat the question sir?" I ask as polite as possible.

"I'm sorry what was it that you said?" Snape sneers at me; mocking me almost. My cheeks burn even brighter.

"Um – uh," I clear my throat, "I asked if you could repeat the question for me." I say a little louder.

"Now why didn't you hear the question the first time?" Snape asks with a nasty smile on his greasy face.

"I wasn't paying attention." I mumble. All of the Slytherins cup their ear with one of their hands.

"I don't believe the other side of the classroom heard you." Snape smirks widely.

"Why don't you repeat what you mumbled?"

Oh gods above how I hate this man! Sadly I swallow my pride,

"I said 'I wasn't paying attention.'" I reply louder. The Slytherin side snickers.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for not paying attention and another twenty for wasting class time." Snape smirks as my fellow Gryffindors groan.

"You want it to be another twenty for groaning?" Snape asks evilly. The Gryffindors stay silent.

Suddenly the bell rings and everyone stands.

"Dismissed. Oh, Miss Granger, I expect a three foot essay on how important it is to pay attention and what I was talking about." Snape grins maliciously at me. I sigh and merely nod.

Trudging out of Potions, I catch up with Harry and Ron.

"Nice going Hermione, the Slytherins are in the lead now." Ron accuses me.

"Well excuse me! Who are the ones who sneak around the school at night! Who are the ones who go off gallivanting into dangerous situations!" I'm literally screaming at the top of my lungs. I just can't take it anymore. I'm sick of being the only one in trouble!

"Oh that's right! **YOU TWO ARE!**" I storm off enraged at my supposed two best friends. They're oblivious and stupid. I hate them sometimes.

xxx

My feet have carried me out to the frozen covered lake. I drop my bag into the snow and rummage around for my CD player. Pulling it out I jam my headset on and push play, fast forwarding through the songs. I stop on one of my favorite songs and a perfect song to play at the moment…

_Love to be beside you, the way you smell_

_The way your lips feel and your fingernails._

_The way your fingers crawl up my spine,_

_The way you always make me the last in line._

I shiver at the lead singers words… god I wish **he **were here…

_I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled, but I won't stop to wonder._

_Going through this life on my own made me as cold as a stone; I'm a ship going under._

_And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how._

_I'm caving in and I'm falling out_

_And I can't resist and I can't rebound with the weight of the world as the world falls down._

I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you Draco, that without you, I'd feel lost. Even though I know you hate me that I know you despise me, I can't help but feel flustered when you're around. The passion in your eyes as they stare at me; it makes me crumble.

_It's the way you thrill me, then pull away._

_The way you seem to kill me a little more each day._

_And it's what you're thinking in your twisted mind_

_The way your body trembles when it's next to mine._

When you will watch me some days and the next you won't spare me a glance I hate it. I hate it when you do that. I hate it that with one glance you can control me. I hate it that I can't stand not to see you everyday. I can't stand it that you can control me. I just CAN'T STAND IT!

_I carry the weight of the world as the past is unfurled, but I won't stop to wonder._

_Going through this life on my own made me as cold as a stone; I'm a ship going under._

_And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how._

_I'm caving in and I'm falling out_

_And I can't resist and I can't rebound_

_with the weight of the world as the world falls down._

_And I'd tell you this, but I don't know how._

_I'm caving in and I'm falling out_

_And I can't resist and I can't rebound_

_with the weight of the world as the world falls down._

_(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)_

_(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)_

_(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)_

_(I feel the weight of the world as it's falling down)_

Yes I feel the weight of the world. I can feel myself being crushed underneath the depression I have built up around me. It hurts… make it stop.

_This pain I think about it everyday,_

_it tells me I'm never gonna get away._

_I know it's over, but I can't escape_

_Memories, and how to face another day._

I press stop on the CD player. Is the song right? Will this pain never go away? Will I be able to live to the next day and the next and the next and the next? How much longer can I stand to be this way?

I sigh loudly and depressingly. Yanking the headphones off my head and stashing the electronic into my bag, I stand and brush off the snow from my uniform. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I make my way up to the castle.

xxx

After eating little of my dinner and excusing myself from it with a supposed stomach ache I head to my room. The prefects all have their own rooms this year in the same dorm. I climb the staircase slowly. I reach my door and push it open. Dropping it by the door I lunge at the bed. Burying my face into the soft covers I want to cry.

I'm pathetic. I'm now officially sixteen and haven't been kissed. Every time I see a couple kissing it stabs me in the heart. I have to look away. I just can't look at someone else's happiness. I feel as if it will never happen to me. I'm glad those people have found someone but it only makes me curse myself further. As I told you, I'm pathetic.

Tonight, as I normally do every night, I think bad thoughts. I think of hurting myself. I think of cutting myself. I think – no – I wish to never wake up in the morning. I wish to be gone. To die in my sleep and never have to come back to this horror movie I live in. I scoff at myself. I'm weak. I know I would never cut myself or commit suicide. I'm not strong enough to do such a thing. That's what makes me wretched, I'm too afraid to do anything.

I cross over to the window seat that overlooks the lake. Cloudy gray skies surround Hogwarts. A few drops have appeared on the window. They are soon followed by more and eventually it beings to down pour. I look out the window and watch the streaks of rain run down the window pane. I almost fondly trace the vein. I smile to myself weakly. The rain always made me feel better.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: I don't think I did the song ("Weight of the World" by Saliva) justice. The oneshot didn't really come out as I wanted but I hope you like it. A lot of angst in this one, I know. I have switched the chapters around. (this one was going to be chapter 2 but I liked this one best) Anyway, please review.**


	2. What You Do To Me

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp or the song.**

**What You Do To Me**

"_Oh it's what you do to me, Oh it's what you do to me, What you do to me…"_

_Hey There Delilah, Plain White T's_

I hear his voice through the wall. It's symphonic and flowing; he's a good singer. I can hear him strum his guitar as he plays a song on it. He's a rather good musician in general. I wish I could watch him as he sang and played. Only, he wouldn't let me. He thinks he still has the silencing charm up around his room so that no one can hear him play. Well he's wrong obviously.

I first heard him play not knowing it was him who was making such beautiful music. It was beautiful for lack of a better word. The combination of the two struck me; I couldn't stop watching him from where he sat in our common room (head common room). He looked relaxed. He became everything he wasn't when he played his guitar. He had ended his song and got up to shut himself in his room. I came out of my hiding spot after he left. It was Draco Malfoy for sure that was playing but was it the Malfoy I knew or was it the Draco I didn't know?

At the present his voice rose as he sang into the chorus. I still couldn't get over his voice. It was just so… so… there wasn't a word for it. His words and music lulled me into a deep sleep as I listened to them until I slipped from consciousness.

The next day I looked forward to the evening. Hell, I look forward to _every_ night. That's when he would play. The one song I loved to hear him sing was "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's. I didn't think he had ever heard of them because they were a muggle band but he knew the words and sang them with such emotion I was blown away. I hoped tonight that he would sing that song.

He would always wait for me to go to bed before he also went to his room but not to sleep. The silencing spell he put on my wall I tore down. Of course he still thought it was up so he went on and sang and strummed his guitar as loud and for as long as he wished. Tonight would be different though.

I pretended to go to bed. Saying goodnight to him he mumbled something in return though I didn't hear him.

That night I waited into the wee hours of the morning to hear his guitar. I never heard it that night. The next morning, with only a few hours worth of sleep, I crept into his room to see him. As I poked my head around the door he slept on his bed. He looked tranquil but the crease in his forehead said otherwise.

I tip toed over to his instrument but was stopped when I heard a male's voice.

"What are you doing?" it asked. I stopped mid step. I was hunched over so I stood straight with my back to him. Reluctantly I turned to face him. He sat up in bed. His chest was bare and I could barely pull my eyes away from it and look somewhere else; his face.

"I was… um…" I stuttered. His left eyebrow rose. I took a deep breath. "I was wondering why you weren't playing tonight." I blushed at my confession. His face seemed to darken a little.

"What do you mean?" he was trying to play dumb and I knew it. I sighed. I wanted to join him on the bed but thought better of it considering who it was.

"You know what I mean. Why aren't you playing your guitar?" I inquired. His eyes seemed to pop out of his head for a split second then he schooled his face to its regular blank stare.

"How do you know about that?" he eyed me next to his musical instrument. I felt a hot sensation creep up my neck.

"I – um… I heard you one night in the common room and Ithoughtyouplayedbeautifully." I rushed the end. He looked at me strangely.

"What was that last bit?" he asked. I sighed and spoke slower. As I repeated what I said, both his eyebrows shot up. I glanced away from his penetrating eyes as the redness became darker. Thank the gods he couldn't see me very well in the dark.

There was silence for a long time and I stood there for a while shifting from one foot to the other. He patted the space next to him and I hesitantly sat down, sitting away from him.

"What was it you liked best?" he asked out of the blue. My gaze shot up to meet his.

"Hey There Delilah." I answered simply. He smiled a rare smile.

"That's my favorite song." He got up from bed showing off his dark green boxers as he walked over to his guitar and picked it up. He sat next to me on his bed and began to play…

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in new York city  
I'm a thousand miles away  
but girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Time square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true  
_

His voice was – if possible – even dreamier hearing it directly. Yep, I concluded as he sang the last line, it was possible.

_  
Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

I watched his fingers flying across the strings. He made playing a guitar look effortless.__

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  


What I would give to have this – his singing to, at least what it seemed, to be me. I would practically give anything.

_  
Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all  
_

Am I falling? 'Cause those words coming out of your mouth might just be true… are they?

_  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

Do to him? More like what it did – is doing – to me… I thought as he sung the lines with passion.__

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

If only I could be his Delilah… I sighed as I watched him; my eyes glued to him and only him.__

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This ones for you  


Do you promise? Me and only me? I sighed as I shook my head of these thoughts. He has another Delilah and I knew it. It couldn't possibly be me… ever…

_  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

I was at a loss for words when he ended. I didn't even realize I was crying until he leaned forward to wipe them away with his thumb. My breath hitched at his proximity.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I don't know." My voice was hoarse and I tried to clear my throat. He smiled a small smile at me.

"I do." I looked at him confused beyond belief.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. He leaned close and my body tensed immediately. His lips brushed my ear as he whispered to me.

"You want to be my Delilah. Isn't that right?" He was completely right. I blinked in surprise. He pulled away and I saw the happy evil glint in his eyes.

"Well I suppose you're lucky then." His eyes sparkling, "'cause I want you to be my Delilah."

My mind blanked. He wanted me to be his Delilah? No. This was just a dream and I'll wake up any second and realize I was stupid enough to believe a dream.

"It's not a dream." A frown appeared on his face as he assured me; it was as if he was reading my mind. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Then prove it." were the first words I spoke in a while and were out of my mouth before I could catch them. He slid closer to me.

"Gladly." He whispered before he captured my lips in an amazing kiss. It was incredible. I – it – sadly I was left speechless when his lips lingered on mine. Draco kissed me a few times teasingly before resting his forehead on mine. I touched his face and caressed the side of it. He sort of nuzzled into my hand making me laugh. There was silence for a long while.

"Will you play for me again?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course." He nodded and began to play his guitar.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: Well what do you think? Kinda cheesy but I hoped you liked it.**


	3. The Bathroom Scene

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp.**

**The Bathroom Scene**

_You know how in movies they have the "inappropriate" bathroom scene? Yeah well that's exactly what happened to me this morning._

The irritating noise of my alarm clock rang throughout the room. It was abnormally loud to me this morning. Hitting it, I turned it off and slipped out from between the warm covers. It wasn't something I was looking forward to, going to class today, but reluctantly I had to.

Groggily I grabbed my brush from my dresser and headed to the conjoined bathroom of the Head Boy and Girl's quarters. Yep that's right; you're looking at the newly appointed head girl, who looks like shit in the morning.

Grumbling I shuffled into the bathroom and turned the shower to scalding hot. I tested the water before I got in. Perfect temperature. For the first few minutes I just let the water pound into my back. I relished the way it seemed to get rid of my worries. Reluctantly, I began to actually wash my hair. After cleaning myself up, I shut off the shower. Tugging on the towel I threw over the door, I wrapped it tightly around me; stuffing the corner of the towel between my breasts to keep it up.

Stepping out of the shower and into the small, dimly lit room I walked over to the counter. I cleared a small spot on the mirror to see my reflection. My wet hair hung limply around my neck and down my back. My skin was tanned on my forearms but my chest/stomach area. I didn't exactly flaunt what I had because I had nothing, especially in the chest area. At this thought I cupped my breasts. They weren't full or perky and that really bugged me. I dropped them and looked away from my reflection with disgust. I couldn't stand to look at myself sometimes.

That's when I noticed I wasn't the only one in the room. Something fell to the floor and I looked in its direction. There, in the bathroom doorway, stood Draco Malfoy, head boy. His mouth was agape, unusual considering who we're talking about. He literally looked like a dying fish the way he was opening and closing his mouth. He looked down quickly and I could've SWORN there was a hint of a light pink blush on his face.

"Sorry." He said so quietly I could barely hear him. What got into him? He usually wasn't this shy, he didn't believe in modesty. To prove it he flounces around the common room without a shirt on half the time!

Anyway, I looked at him oddly.

"You can leave now you know?" I told him. My words seem to jolt him out of his stupor. His Slytherin smirk is plastered to his face and a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I know but why waste a lovely sight?" he asked me slyly. I sighed and shook my head. Boys.

"Well I need to get ready…" I implied for him to leave.

"Yeah…" he was playing dumb. I sighed; frustrated and exasperated I stomped toward him.

"Whoa there," he said as he leaned against the frame, "Where are you going?"

"To my room so I can dress." I told him. The glint in his piercing eyes grew.

"I don't think so." He guarded me from the door.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not going to dress in front of a hot blooded teenage male." I say thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm hot? Wow Granger, I didn't know you had a thing for me." He smirked.

I growled beyond aggravated.

"Move it Malfoy. I'm cold and wet and I want to get dressed." I tried to maneuver around him but he held an arm out to block me.

"You know," he whispered into my ear, his breath tickling the shell of my ear, "there are a lot of things I could say but you know what? I won't say them." he smirked at me. Gods how I hated his smirk.

"Well then let me go change." He smiled his twisted grin.

"I don't think so." And with that he pinned me against the wall. His strong, well toned body pressed against my body made my breath hitch in my throat. He smirked lightly and ground his pelvis into mine making us both groan. I could feel **him**. He leaned down to my neck and lightly kissed my skin. He trailed northward to my ear. His nipping and suckling making my body go haywire. He reached the outer edge of my ear and after licking it he **moaned**. I short circuited; it's the only way to describe how I felt.

I pulled his face up to meet mine and roughly pushed my lips to his. I entwined my fingers in his baby soft hair. Every time he moaned to get a rise out of me I gave his hair a bit of a tug. I felt his hands wander down to my waist. I moaned as his hands slipped over my hips and waist to stop just below my towel clad chest. I stopped his hands from going any further.

Breaking away from his lips I panted heavily. I looked at him through half lidded eyes. At least I wasn't the only one out of breath.

"Your skin tastes good." He whispers against my temple.

He placed a light kiss to my forehead. Then his lips trailed down my jaw to mouth to engage in some more kissing. Then his hands moved to the edge of the towel wrapped around me. He tugged the corner out of its hiding spot between my breasts and the towel fell loose around my body.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: ok a bit random and doesn't really make any sense to me but it was one of those things I had to get out. Hoped you liked it anyway.**


	4. Little Questions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp.**

**Little Questions**

We were both at a loss. How do you tell a four year old where babies come from?

* * *

We both looked at each other for support. In other words, what do we tell her?

My husband cleared his throat and bent his knees to become eye level with our daughter.

"And why would my princess be asking this question?" he asked her. She shuffled her feet and wrung her hands behind her back as she looked at the ground; anywhere other than her father's eyes.

"Well," she began, "Molly said her mummy's having a baby soon and I was curious to know where her little sister would be coming from." She paused to look up at us before continuing, "Is that a bad thing? Am I in trouble?"

I could tell she was fearful. Her father looked over at me for help.

"No honey, you're not in trouble." She breathed a small sigh of relief that made me smile. I took her hand and lead her to the couch in our family room. She hopped up without help and I sat down beside her. My husband sat down on the other side of her while she sat in my lap.

"Do you really want to know where baby's come from?" I asked.

She suddenly became very shy, much like I would've when I was younger, but nodded her head.

"All right, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else. This is our little secret." I winked to her. She smiled a cute smile and waited patiently for me to tell her.

"Babies are given to their parents from a stork; a big bird that flies all over the world to deliver babies to their parents." I smiled at my daughter.

"OHHH!" she giggled in my arms. "So I came from a stork too?"

I nodded, "Yep and you looked like such a cutie we decided to keep you." her father leaned over and began to tickle her. Our little girl shrieked and struggled out of my arms. Finally escaping I watched as she tossed her head of shocking blonde hair back to look at me with her eyes of hazelnut.

"I'm gonna get ya!" I giggled. Seeing him chase our daughter around the house was pretty funny.

"Draco! You'll wind her up if you don't stop!" I scolded him.

"Well then, what if I wind you up Hermione?" He flashed me a seductive smile and winked at me. I blushed. What? I couldn't help it. "Then we might get another visit from the stork." He smirked while I blushed.

"Draco!" I hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently. I looked around for our daughter. He smirked and embraced me in a hug. That's when I felt **him **through his pants. My breath hitched.

"Hermione, where does this go?" For emphasis on what he meant he pressed tighter against me. Draco smirked his evil, he's-up-to-something smirk. I groaned.

"Oh gods." I breathed.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: heheh well what'd ya think? A little saucy no? ;) haha. Took me FOREVER to find the right words to use. I practically rewrote every sentence yet I still don't like the way it's written. shrugs oh well. Thank you to all who have reviewed before. I appreciate it. Thanks and don't forget to review! **


	5. An Awkward Silence

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp.**

**An Awkward Silence**

It felt weird. Just standing there with Draco – Malfoy – in front of the old woman, shocked. I could feel Draco had become stark straight beside me; it was unnerving really. I mean, no one in their right mind would ever consider us – well, yeah… I shake my head. That was just strange.

The silence had become cold and hung over us like a black rain cloud although it was the middle of December. Malfoy and I were dressed cozily in heavy winter robes and scarves; mine red and yellow, his was green and silver. The scarf looked rather eye-catching on him. I blushed as I thought that.

Since we were the Head students at Hogwarts, we had a mutual agreement to stand each other and get along. Harry and Ron weren't exactly excited about this but got used to it over the last few months. The Slytherins hadn't been all to thrilled about this either but most shrugged it off and went about their lives.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you two not a couple?" I blinked as I felt a redness creep up on my cheeks. The woman looked between Draco, who was astonished into silence, and me, who just stared at her. The accusation of being Draco's girl wasn't a rather _bad _idea, just improbable. Since he had been nicer to me, it had become harder and harder not to like him. I mean what woman in her right mind wouldn't want a man like Draco?

"No ma'am, we aren't…uh… courting." Draco quickly told the woman after finally finding his voice. Draco, the ever pureblood, would only say 'courting', not 'going out' or 'dating' because he was, well, who he was; a pureblood. I wanted to giggle. No one said 'courting' now days, but I suppose he said it because the woman was elderly and she probably didn't know what 'going out with' or 'dating' meant.

"Oh that's too bad," the elder began, "You two would make a lovely couple." She smiled at me with a mysteriously familiar gleam in her eyes. This caused a blush to rise over me.

"Well I best be on my way, my husband must be worried about me. He's such a worrywart." She rambled on. With a knowing look, she departed, leaving Draco and me standing in the middle of Hogsmeade with the snow falling softly, settling on the cobblestone road beneath us. We looked at each other at the same time and I couldn't help but blush.

The way back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade was a slow and silent one. The suffocating silence was nearly making me pull out my hair! Finally we arrived at the front door. He stopped abruptly and I accidentally ran into him. I felt my knees buckle but before I could fall to the ground I felt two arms catch me. I gripped his shoulders to keep from falling, and unintentionally felt his toned muscles flex beneath my fingers.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and inelegantly stumbled out of his embrace, brushing off invisible dust. I righted myself and our eyes collided. I openly gaped at the swirling silverish gray clouds in his acute orbs. They were, to put it as simple as possible, beautiful. I didn't think I'd ever see such attractive eyes, but he proved to me how wrong I was. My breath caught as my own eyes drifted down to his lips, which were slightly blue from the cold around us.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" I exclaimed as I tripped over my words. His gaze softened and that scared me.

"That's ok." He said with a smile in his voice; its ghost appeared on his face.

Silence again, I was beginning to _hate_ these uncomfortable things. I straightened myself out and looked towards him. He was staring straight back at me. I averted my gaze and brushed past him quickly.

"Are you coming?" I asked him as I stood in the door way of the castle. He bowed his head in response and followed me through the unbelievably heavy castle doors.

Climbing the stairs to the Head common room was slow and tiring. I suppose after a full day of shopping for the Annual Christmas party/ball could be exhausting. We even had to go to Diagon Alley for a special banner that the store in Hogsmeade didn't have.

Finally we reached the Head quarters and I plopped myself, and the monstrous bags I was carrying, onto the couch. Reclining, I stretched out pulling my hands above my head. I sighed in relief.

"You think we got enough junk?" I chuckled. Although I couldn't see Draco I knew he was smiling.

"I don't know, do you think we go enough tinsel and garland?" he joked. I laughed hard.

"I believe so, I mean it took up most of the space in the bags." I giggled.

Draco strode to the fireplace and fidgeted with the nick knacks I had placed up on the mantel for Christmas. My little nutcracker with his straight blue uniform that I had gotten from my grandmother ages ago and the miniature figure of Clara dressed in a rosy pink ballet outfit stood on the mantel in front of him. I had taken the liberty of hanging stockings, well mine. I had to make Draco's from scratch seeing as he didn't have one. (I mean what child like Draco doesn't have a designated Christmas stocking?

He fingered the figurines and stroked the velvety texture of his new stocking.

Silence covered us again… and I was sick of it.

"C'mon here." I bravely told him, patting the seat beside me on the couch.

"Why?" he asked turning away from the nick knacks he was fiddling with. I beckoned him and he reluctantly strayed from the fireplace to sit beside me. I was being self-conscious looking down at my skirt and smoothing it out, what felt like every five seconds. Suddenly his left hand covered my restless right one. I looked down to our clasping hands and a giddy tingling slithered like water droplets down my spine.

I took a chance to glance up at his face to find that he was staring right back. I wanted to look away shyly but I couldn't. His eyes drew me in and held me. Unconsciously I leaned in towards him. As I do he is doing the same. Our lips brush and, from the shock, we both immediately jump back. I blush so red I bet I look like the reddest cherry. As we set next to each other I cast my head downwards, this way I can't see if he's angry or, highly unlikely, happy.

Unexpectedly, I feel something lifting my chin upwards and I left it tilt my head. I realize then it is Draco's hand. The pads of his fingers skimmed across my jaw to caress my cheek bone. I took a giant leap by looking to his eyes. What I saw was not what I had anticipated. They held warmth that I hadn't seen come from Draco all the years I had known him. He boldly cupped my face and kissed me. This kiss was soft and longer. He gently nibbled on my bottom lip to receive access to my mouth. I hesitantly opened, unsure of myself. The hand holding my cheek glided across my throat to my neck to support and pull me close. His arm encircled my waist drawing me close. Tentatively, I placed my palms on his chest. As I felt more confident, my fingers slid over the somewhat rough texture of his button up shirt, up the back of his neck, to entwine themselves in his golden locks.

His hair was longer than it had been as it hung in his eyes but it had to be the most silky, velvety touch I had ever felt. His lips left mine but not without cutely pressing them to mine in a tender manner. I smiled as I looked at his lips, whose gaze drifted up to meet his. His expression was one of caring, which was odd but it looked like it was supposed to be there.

I couldn't stop smiling and I leaned in closer to his body to kiss him. He shortened the kiss and pulled back. I was concerned. Did I do something wrong? He ran a hand through my hazelnut brown tresses and kissed my forehead. I knew what he wanted; no words were needed. We fell asleep side by side on the couch in the Head common room, our arms hugging each other.

---

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle…

---

"Well done Minerva." Albus Dumbledore congratulated his co-worker as she transformed back to her original form from that of an older woman.

"Thank you Albus." She straightened herself out; smoothing out her robes before joining the Headmaster at his desk.

"Did it work?" The assistant headmistress asked rather excitedly. The headmaster smiled.

"See for yourself." He gestured to the rather large wooden bowl on his desk. Minerva peered into it.

"Young love…" she trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the two embraced.

"I suppose our work is done." She said quietly. Albus Dumbledore had a glint in his eye when she cast a glance at him.

"Not quite." He said knowingly.

"Albus?" Minerva McGonagall questioned.

"You'll see…" he replied mysteriously as he wiped the image of the two Head students from the glassy water, "You'll see…"

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in nearly a month (one more day to make a month) but I got stuck and couldn't think of how to word some of the sentences. Then you know the whole school thing got in the way as well. I hope you enjoyed this addition though. I apologize for my lateness. Please correct me on my grammar and spelling if you find any mistakes. Thank you and please review.**


	6. A Little Vday Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP.**

**A Little Vday Love**

My heart beat quickened. Will she like it? Of course she would!

(pause)

…I hope…

I take a deep breath. Okay, all right, it's going to be ok; stay calm…

I'm freaking myself out. I need to chill. I look around the room. Everything's perfect.

The door opens. It's her. My head contorts in the direction of the door. She stands there. Absolutely beautiful. Her golden locks are curled and rest on her bare shoulders. Her magnificent black satin dress flows nicely over her figure. It fits her perfectly. I can't help but smile. She's noticed the room. She smiles in return. I greet her by wrapping my arms around her slim waist and pressing a small kiss to her temple.

"I love it," she whispers. She tilts her head to look at me.

"And I love you," I reply and capture her mouth in a chaste kiss.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: ok this is total crap but I thought I needed to update since I haven't in months. I'm extremely sorry if this doesn't meet your standards and I'll admit it's something I've written on a whim. Once I find the time I will write more. Thank you.**


End file.
